1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for generating cut surfaces in the cornea of an eye in order to correct ametropia, said apparatus comprising a laser unit, which can focus pulsed laser radiation for generating cut surfaces into the cornea and move the radiation therein, and a control unit, which controls the laser unit for generating cut surfaces such that a predetermined lenticle to be removed is separated from the surrounding corneal material in the cornea by at least one cut surface and such that at least two mutually spaced apart cut surfaces are formed as opening cuts, each extending from the lenticle to the anterior corneal surface.
The invention further relates to a method for generating cut surfaces in the cornea of an eye in order to correct ametropia, wherein the pulsed laser radiation for generating cut surfaces is focused into the cornea and moved therein such that a predetermined lenticle to be removed is separated from the surrounding corneal material in the cornea by at least one cut surface and such that at least two mutually spaced apart cut surfaces are formed as opening cuts, each extending from the lenticle to the anterior corneal surface.
2. Background
Such apparatus and method are known, for example, from WO 2004/105661 A1. However, the desired correction of ametropia of the eye is frequently not achieved by such apparatus and method.